Presently, there is a tremendous push by the telecommunications carrier community to build out the last mile. Over the last five years, a great deal of resource was committed to building out the core network. This effort being overwhelmingly successful, there is a substantial data bottleneck at the edges of the network, obviating the need for addressing build-out requirements in this area.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing converged services, e.g., using broadband LED FSO links in a communication network.